ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Wrayth
Wrayth was a minor antagonist in the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. ''A chain master fond of turning others into ghosts, Wrayth was a spirit that was at one point banished to the Cursed Realm, and he was imprisoned there for a time. Upon Morro's return to Ninjago, he was freed from the Cursed Realm using the Allied Armor of Azure to battle the Ninja. Riding a massive Chain Cycle, Wrayth confronted Cole, Kai, Jay and Zane at a train station, where he proved himself to be a formidable adversary. However, when a water tower collapsed and its contents spilled onto him, Wrayth was dissolved and banished to the Cursed Realm, where he stayed for a while. After staying imprisoned for several days, Wrayth was freed once more by Morro, this time through the use of the Realm Crystal. Upon his arrival in Stiix, he began wreaking havoc on the town and its citizens, and ensured Morro that he had become invincible. Soon enough, the Ninja snuck into the town and began battling the ghosts. When The Preeminent was freed, Wrayth helped to guide the creature as it strove to destroy the steamboat evacuating the citizens of Stiix. Yet when Nya managed to unlock her True Potential, she created a tidal wave that drowned The Preeminent and destroyed the Cursed Realm, either killing Wrayth and all its inhabitants or causing him and the other ghosts to continuously respawn. History Wrayth was at one point banished to the Cursed Realm. Ghost Story Wrayth was freed from the Cursed Realm by Morro using the Allied Armor of Azure with orders to stop the Ninja while Morro sought the Airjitzu scrolls. Wrayth turned a regular cycle into the Chain Cycle and rode off into the desert. Wrayth eventually came across the Ninja at a train station and attacked them relentlessly. Unfortunately, his chain caught on a nearby water tower and toppled it on himself. The large amount of water from it caused Wrayth to dissolve and be sent back to the Cursed Realm. Curse World - Part I As Morro began using the Realm Crystal to unleash The Preeminent, Wrayth was able to return to Ninjago, remarking that "it's good to be back." Description He has green ghost face with a blue mask and a purple band, a shirt all destroyed with chains with black arms, and transparent green legs with grey belt. Ninjago.com Description Wrayth is one of Morro's ghostly warriors. He is known for his cackling laugh, his spectral motorcycle, and his chain which can turn anyone it hits into a ghost. Beware the wrath of Wrayth! Trivia * Wrayth is seemingly "destroyed" in ''Ghost Story by a collapsing water tower, which is interesting considering he appears in three sets and also has his own Airjitzu flyer - making him the most recurring ghost minifigure, even though he is absent for the majority of the season. ** Due to the ghosts' ability to respawn through the Cursed Realm, Wrayth returns near the end of the season in Curse World - Part I, * Wrayth was the first Ghost Master and Ghost Warrior to be summoned by Morro. ** He is also the first Ghost Master to be destroyed, by being dosed in water. * He is able to turn other creatures into ghost, an ability he shares with Soul Archer. * In the sets he's shown to know Airjitzu, but in the series he doesn't. * His head resembles a mummy. * He is the only Weapon Master or ghost (besides Morro in Lloyd's body) that has an Airjitzu flyer. * He could be a reference to Ghost Rider, as he uses a chain and fights briefly on a motorcycle. * His name is a reference to "Wraith," a synonym for ghost. Appearances * 70730 Chain Cycle Ambush * 70732 City of Stiix * 70736 Attack of the Morro Dragon * 70744 Airjitzu Wrayth Flyer * LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ** "Ghost Story" ** "Curse World - Part I" ** "Curse World - Part II" Gallery Wray303.png|Wrayth's minifigure KaivsWrayth.png|Kai vs Wrayth MorroWrayth.png|With Morro 2906420c2359d7f94 w.jpg Wrayth53.png BanshaDriving.jpg|Wrayth in a set commercial. 70744 Wrayth 2.PNG 70744 Wrayth.PNG Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Airjitzu Category:Villains Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Banished to Cursed Realm Category:Immortal Beings